A prototype actuator has been designed and built based on "shape memory" alloy technology. it avoids the excessive power consumption of similar devices by using a bidirectional latched drive method. in the steady state it dissipates zero power. The topology of the actuator is such that it should be possible to mount multiple units in a 0.1" by 0.1" matrix of a suitable size for a full page Braille display. Also, it can be incorporated into a compact, modular Braille 'Cell' or single character used to form single or multiple refreshable Braille lines. The costs of the individual components indicate that this design approach would be significantly cheaper that a piezo actuator based product. A research and development program is proposed that would demonstrate the durability of the device and refine the design to ensure manufacturability of large numbers of these devices. It is hoped to demonstrate that the design of this actuator will lend itself to automated manufacturing of matrices of individual devices.